A not so silent night
by Linneagb
Summary: On New Year's night there's a celebration at the dumping ground. And what could those and May-Li's family and Fiona be without a whole lot of chaos. It ends with a mad mix of fighting, one boy teaching the other to play pranks, a disaster made of muffins, the word "midget" and a Swedish specialty. Well, like I said... chaos.


**Hey guys and happy holidays. As I'm writing this it's Christmas Eve, I hope to have it finished and up at New Year's but I'll have to work on it and then see because I haven't even started it. Anyway, I didn't write a Christmas fic this year but here's something for New Year's, enjoy.**

 **There is a scene where May- Li shows a photo of her family to her popo. It's a bit hard to see but there's a woman, and what looks like two boys. Then of course there's Henry and… "Cough"… I mean Henry Joseph. Briefly May- Li mentioned later the name Alice which seems to be the name of her girlfriend/ partner. And I made the boys to be fourteen and twelve years old and I'm calling them Daniel and Casper. Everybody's got it? Great!**

 **Some mistakes are sorted out as of December 29** **th**

 **Okay now I'm done with the A/N's. Enjoy.**

 **6: 02 PM**

"Hello Daniel." I greeted when the oldest of May- Li and Alice's sons was first through the door to Ashdene Ridge when I held it open. "Casper…" I held up my hand like I usually would when met him but he only glared and then rolled his eyes at me. "What? No?" Casper only kept walking, following his older brother into the living room where I heard them being greeted by the kids of this house. "No high five?" I pretended a heartbroken look when looking up again and on the next one who came in, whom started talking before I had the time.

"Twelve years old… he's not very impressed by old men and their high- fives and tries to keep young and cool anymore." At last Alice, May- Li's partner came in and shook her head at her middle son. At what she said I gave her a smirk and slight grimace. Old? Me? "Hello Mike… May- Li is just getting Henry out of his car seat. They'll be here in a minute."

"Yeah…" May- Li just came up the driveway and the porch steps. "…Hey… Hey Henry." I couldn't help but greet him with that silly, squeaky voice only used for small children or puppies. "How we're doing today? Did you have a good first Christmas? Time for first New Year's…"

"HENRY JOSEPH."

Yeah, Joseph might have gone more or less obsessed with the baby since he had his middle name. Which Joseph (Stubbs) was the only one who used anyway…

"Hey…"

My squeaky baby- voice wasn't anywhere near Joseph's.

"Can I hold him?"

I left Joseph, May- Li and Henry to mind their own business when I stepped back towards the door and looked down the dark driveway again as if it would make my wife turn up from the blue.

It wasn't as if we two needed to stay every second of every minute of every hour of every day (and night) together. But when she was coming and a certain time I couldn't help but miss her. It didn't exactly make it any better that she said she'd be here half an hour ago with some of the groceries we needed for dinner. And I already called her- five times.

Before I went into the kitchen I couldn't help but to pull up my phone up from my pocket, and despite the knowledge I had it on the loudest sound possible I had to check if there were any new messages from her.

(there wasn't)

So before I knew it I had "accidentally" called again.

 _Hello, his is Fiona. I can't come to the phone right now. If there's something in certain then leave a message after the tone…_

"I know you're probably working but I and the kids are getting hungry and waiting for you to have everyone here. I… We are also getting worried about you since you won't answer your phone. Can you let me know…"

 **7: 32 PM**

"…Know when you get this? Okay. Love you."

When I hung up after leaving a thousandth message we still hadn't heard a sound from Fiona.

"…Still nothing?" Charlie asked from next to me by the kitchen table and I shook my head. Charlie gave a gaze around the kitchen, most of Ashdene Ridge's residents, plus May- Li's and Alice's three sons were in here and it was crowded. "And people are getting cranky from the blood sug…"

"I know." I interrupted. "I know Charlie. But what am I supposed to do? Fiona was bringing the ingredients and besides- she's a better cook than I am. If I do it alone everyone might end up with food poisoning." I sighed again and checked my phone- I was getting seriously worried now. "Where is she?"

"She probably just caught up at work with something." I nodded agreeing. "No… You two. Floss, Taz- stop that fighting."

"We're not fighting." Floss moaned. "We're having a discussion."

"And that is because…" Taz made a face. "…Floss is jealous because my birthday is tomorrow. And hers isn't until in October." I had to force myself not to shake my head and sigh. "But the thing is though, in the fall, in October. Your birthday will only be a few days away while my birthday is months away."

I had seen this before- by the time they were teens or so it had usually lost its importance. But children were just sort of obsessed with whose birthday it was, or who was the closest. And before every birthday there was always a group of children whom wished it was their birthday next.

"But that's ages away."

Floss sighed, laid her arm on the table and in annoyance laid her head down towards her arm. The annoyance and frustration shone from her looks and I had to remind myself that now at fif… twenty seven, birthdays wasn't what it used to be for me as for the kids. And how time felt much longer for them than for me.

"Nobody's birthday can be ages away." Tyler said before I had thought of anything to say. "The furthest away a birthday can be is 364 days- or 365 if the coming year is leap year… And then… Of course it can be ages away. February the twenty ninth only happens every fourth year but oh… you get what I mean."

Floss sat up again but made a face, she didn't say anything and Tyler- being fifteen, almost sixteen had grown out of the stage where he was at all touched by that. Then turned around and continued talking with Jody.

"I'm hungry." Floss said suddenly. I was about to tell her for the seventieth time that she could have a sandwich or a fruit. Since Fiona wasn't here yet there was no way we could start the actual dinner.

But I didn't have the chance to say anything before it continued.

"I'm hungry too."

"Me too."

"Yep… I am too. When are we having dinner Mike."

So that was Floss, Taz, Jody and Tyler. Then when I realized I didn't have a good answer and saw the way May- Li looked at me from the other side of the kitchen I did go over to the fridge and looked through it as if I didn't already know we'd eaten as good as everything in this house for Christmas.

"Isn't there anything to eat soon?"

When Casper had asked too I realized there was only one thing to do.

"I'll order pizza for everyone."

 **8: 13 PM**

"I am so, so sorry."

When all pizzas were at least half- eaten and the kids still eating Fiona suddenly came rushing through the doors and up to me.

"I got caught up with paper work. And then I got a call about a little boy, and he was at the police station and then we needed an emergency placement and then I needed to turn my phone off and when I turned it on you had left me about a hundred and fourteen messages. And I listened to five and then I figured I might as well go here and…"

When all energy left from Fiona was visibly running off her she fell back towards a chair and slumped down.

"Don't worry about it." I stroke her hand with my thumb and with the other hand put a large piece of chicken pizza on a plate and shoved it over the table and towards her. "Here. Eat! We ordered some pizza… well…"

"I've got the groceries in my car." Fiona moaned. "I have them all but now it's too late and everybody's already eaten… I'm sorry." Tiredly, she took the piece and silent when she started eating.

"It wasn't your fault." I let go of her hand and poured her a drink. "These things always happen when we have a job like these. And we're going to need dinner tomorrow, too aren't we? We'll have loads of chances to make it any other day."

Fiona gave me a tired smile but didn't say anything. She just kept eating and the way she was doing it spoke all about how hungry she was.

"If I know you and your job right you might not have had a prober lunch either… Oh well. You're eating now. And except for the groceries…. Did you get what you need for making your specials?" Fiona smirked and nodded. "Are they as good as I remember them being?"

 **9: 38 PM**

"Here's Finn." When Fiona had rested some she was starting to make her specials. "And here's Charlie. They both like baking so you're going to help Fiona here. Charlie- keep an eye on Finn so he doesn't burn anything. And Finn… keep an eye on Charlie… just keep an eye on her so she doesn't ruin it. I'm going to leave you to this or… what's up with them now?"

Apparently Taz was still teasing Floss about it being her birthday in the morning.

"Taz. Isn't that enough?" She just shrugged. "Well then. I think you can stop that now… What's up with them?"

Alex and Daniel, and Ryan and Jay stood on each side of the pool table. Ryan had for sure changed since my and Fiona's wedding and was more mature and calmer. But of that calm it was nothing now, bright red in the face and waving with the pool cue dangerously close to Jay's face.

"What's going on?" I half asked, half moaned. "No… First, Ryan. Put the cue down before you hurt someone." Angrily, the young man threw the cue into the floor. "Don't break it please. What's going on?"

"He's cheating." Alex almost shouted. "And denying it." I looked to Daniel but he just shrugged- obviously not willing to take part in all the drama of this house. "And cheated aga…"

"NO I DIDN'T." Ryan shouted angrily and interrupted. "YOU JUST CANNOT TAKE THAT I'M BETTER THAN YOU." Alex growled from the back of his throat and was on his way to throw himself forward and at Ryan when Daniel calmly took his arms from behind and pulled him back.

Alex glared back at Daniel, who we already knew acted way more calm and mature than some of the others at time like these, then Alex shook his hands off and nodded towards the door and the boys went away. Ryan picked up the pool cue he had thrown away and Jay now took the other.

"I wasn't cheating."

Ryan was barely more than mumbling. But I could tell he was very irritated, so badly he was still red in the face and panting. But I didn't see the reason to go on with that right now so I left the two to play their game and hoped for the best.

The best didn't last for long, I was going into the office when suddenly a large bucket of homemade, green slime fell right on top of my head.

Now I was irritated, I didn't have to look around though- I could hear Casper and Joseph laughing at me where they hid by the nearest doors and Tyler stood right by with his arms crossed over her chest.

"Did you teach these two of your old tricks?" Tyler just shrugged. "I didn't think we'd have to worry about this anymore now you're older." I gave a deep sigh. "Joseph, clean up this bucket, Casper, clean up this floor and the door. And then I will go wash up myself."

 _I thought this was the kid whom thought it was so important to act older than what he was._

 **10: 09 PM**

"Less than two hours left of this year." I told the others. There wasn't much to do at the moment but I didn't want to do any paperwork, so I spent my time only walking from room to room and making sure everybody were okay. "And then it will be 2019. Gosh, it feels like just yesterday it was the New Year's Day of 2010 and the whole decade in front of us seemed endlessly long. Now it's almost over."

"It doesn't feel like yesterday since then." Taz moaned. "January the first 2010 was like a million years ago."

She just had to get it started again didn't she? The discussion about birthdays between her and Floss about birthdays had only just stopped and now…

"You were born that year." Floss said with a pout- she was jealous every time somebody's birthday except for her own was coming up. "And that day- the first day of that decade."

"That's true." Taz nodded. "First of January in 2010. Tomorrow, I'll be nine years old. And I bet I'll get presents." She looked with a teasing glance towards Floss who stood right next to her. "Not you."

"Taz. Stop that now, or I'll return all your present to the stores. And yes, Floss. Taz will get presents. Just like you will when it's your birthday. Now, both of you- enough about that. Go and find something to do instead."

"We had something to do…" I only had to gesture at them at what Floss said in irritation Floss then glared at me but at last she went into the living room while Taz went into the kitchen. I drew a relieved breath to finally have put an end to this "discussion"

"EEEEEEEEEH"

Just as Floss and Taz had stopped it a loud scream went through the house. It did sound like Candi- Rose and quickly I hurried through the house and towards hers and Chloe's room where it had come from.

And she was absolutely covered in green slime.

"What's up with you?" I turned to Casper and Joseph who sat not fair away and giggled as if their lives were depending on it. "Joseph. This isn't like you."

"MIKE."

"Joseph's boring." Casper moaned. "I had to teach him something. And what time could be better for doing that than New Year's Night. Then he gets to finish his year having fun. And have an excuse to change as soon as the night is over."

"The changing part was my idea."

While more giggling like teenage girls the boys got up from where they stood and ran up the stairs. I shook my head at them, but they were right anyway. Joseph could need one night of just letting go and I wasn't the one to deny him just being a boy.

"No more slime please."

"MIKE."

"Come on Candi- Rose." I showed her to come after me to the bathroom. "I'll help you wash it off."

"They've ruined my favorite jumper."

 **10: 57 PM**

"Now you're cheating again."

"NO I WASN'T."

Alex and Ryan were once again fighting by the pool table. Daniel was still by them but had obviously given up on trying to mend in between them, so I did before they had done something incredibly stupid.

"Guys. Cut this out."

"But he…"

"Enough… That's enough. Go do something else, split up. Do something that don't include competing or fighting." Daniel gave me a meaning look. "Thank you… And now I wonder what your brother is getting…"

"AAAAH."

Candi- Rose's voice again. And I had a bad feeling about what this was.

"No more slime." I mumbled to myself hurrying towards the point of the house where the scream had come from. "Please."

There was no more slime.

But both Joseph and Casper were on the floor, they couldn't have kept themselves upright from all the laughing. And there seemed to have been a trap made to pull Candi- Rose's (or whoever had passed by) pants down. Candi- Rose stood in the middle of the hallway with pants down and her hands over her face.

"You two, that's enough. Joseph- I'd never believe this things about you and Candi- Rose…" I was about to say something but couldn't figure what when she did lean down herself and pulled her pants back up then disappeared into her room. "I'm getting your mum Casper. And Joseph, you stay here too."

Then… what exact mum was I about to get?

Alice was Daniel's and Casper's biological mum but that didn't make May- Li any less of one. And at last I realized I needed someone here and to talk to the boys as soon as possible.

"May- Li. I can't find Alice. Can you go talk to your son… the middle one of them. He and Joseph are running around playing pranks and… they're just taking it a bit too far.

"Alice went to the store to buy nappies so we don't run out of them before this night is over. And you're going to uncle Mike now are you? Oh yes you are." May- Li talked in baby language to him when she lifted him over into my arms. "He can get a bit cranky when he's with somebody new. But I'll be back in just a minute."

May- Li barely had the time to leave before Henry started moaning and twisting and turning in my arms. He let out another louder, higher sound and I knew way too well what that sound meant.

Sure enough, within a few seconds Henry Joseph was screaming bloody murder.

 **11: 03 PM**

"Where are you May- Li?" I hadn't counted the time but knew she had been talking to the boys for quite some time now. And quite some time felt like hours and hours with a baby screaming in my arms so loud my ears hurt.

This must be what people felt like whenever I was singing!

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry." May- Li came rushing into the quiet room and carefully took Henry from me. "The boys should have calmed down now. And I'm wishing…" We could both hear the door to the house open and close. "Great. That must be Alice with the nappies."

With my fingers crossed that the baby would calm down soon I left the quiet room to the two women and the little boy and went into the kitchen.

Fiona's specialties were quite simple but Gosh how delicious. They just included making a bunch of muffins with a bunch of different fillings- marmalades of various kinds, marshmallows, nuts and so on. Then covering every one of them in whipped cream. The best part was that biting into one you'd never know what kind of filling you'd get.

But with all of us in here it had sort of been decided we… or rather Fiona, Charlie and Finn would make as many as possible and they were still in the kitchen with… a number of oven trays already having been in the oven. And all the muffins finished but without being covered in cream in one big bowl, then Finn standing with the cream and covering them and putting them on another tray.

"This looks and smells so good… Finally something going right here today. I'll just leave you to it so I don't get the chance to mess it up somehow."

Suddenly there were voices of all different kinds screaming and shouting from the living room.

"What now?"

 **11: 31 PM**

With only half an hour left of this year, what else could go wrong?

When I found my way into the living room earlier Jody and Tyler had been fighting about whatever I couldn't figure. Alex and Ryan were now playing video games and once again was Alex accusing Ryan of cheating whether he had or not. Then Ryan had stated that "this was his freaking game console" and that didn't exactly end well.

Taz had gotten back to teasing Floss about her birthday, Bird had been dizzy with low blood sugar and almost fainted, Jay pushed Candi- Rose out of the way to go and get something for his brother, Candi- Rose who had already had enough of tonight had started yelling again and blamed the two boys that had humiliated her earlier today.

And there wasn't exactly a way to do so because Joseph were just coming downstairs now…

"We thought everyone might be happier if we gave them all cupcakes."

At the exact same moment that Finn came carrying with a huge tray of muffins covered in whipped cream, and Casper- running for whatever ran straight into him, at the exact moment when Sasha came from the other direction looking to her phone. Finn, Casper and Sasha all fell, the tray flew and all of those muffins flew onto the floor, onto the walls, onto people, onto the doors and everywhere except for back on the tray.

For just a second it was all quiet.

"Watch where you're going midget."

And there it was started again. I wasn't sure I was the right one to scold Casper- he wasn't my kid. But before I could have started anyway Sasha had punched him in the face and I had to grab her and pull her back.

Daniel held back Casper, Alice had joined and tried to shush on the others because somehow people had started yelling and shouting again.

It just took one single look on all the muffins that had been made. Each one of them I had longed for for thirty years all completely ruined.

 **11: 33 PM**

"ENOUGH."

I have never shouted as loud and as strictly as I did right then.

Something in my voice let the others hear I was being serious.

The only one that could still be heard was baby Henry screaming at the top of his lungs. May- Li was with him in the quiet room but it certainly wasn't quiet now.

"That's enough. All of you. You three, clean this mess up, and if I hear anyone call Sasha or anybody else names like that, that person is spending the night in the garden. And it's cold outside… I don't care what you do. But all of you, do it quietly…" Alice sent me a silent, slight smile and I drew a deep sigh. "I'm going into the office. And I'd like to be alone for a while.

First of all I would have expected one of our visitors to ask what they were going to do. And if they did I might or might not have not exploded. In frustration and for this night I had hoped would go so well.

How had I even been able to hope for it. With… a number of people here, in between a few months and fifty-four years, most of them children- how could it ever have ended up something else than like this?

I went into the office and heavily slumped down in my desk chair, putting my elbows hardly onto the desk and my head in my hands I thought for a second that Henry had stopped crying and May- Li must have left. But I couldn't care less where she had gone as long as she wasn't right where I was right now.

I had just wanted for this night… one single night to go well.

 **11:42 PM**

"Mike?"

"What?"

As soon as I had said it I felt bad.

"Sorry Fee. I didn't mean to sound so rude. I just…"

"I know." Fiona was just as used to kids as I was and I could see she understood before I had the time to explain. "But… The children are running wild now. You have to come and help…"

"What?"

I didn't sound rude now and I knew it- only tired. Which I was, terribly.

"You better come and see this."

With a heavy sigh I got up from my chair and followed Fiona out of the office, closing the door after me and then hoping that nobody would get in here after me- that was everything that hadn't ended up badly today, somebody getting into the office and finding out something they shouldn't have.

And was left with my chin slightly dropped standing right outside the office.

The first person except for Fiona outside I saw was Taz…. Tazmyn De Souza. This was more Tazmyn… She looked quite different than what she had ten minutes ago. Her dark hair was braded and her usual jeans and T- shirt changed into a dress, the skirt she took slightly on both sides when she curtsied for us and then sat down on the piano stool before she started playing.

"As it should be on restaurants." Fiona said as she took my hand- I was still shocked by Tazmyn only to go anywhere, move or even say anything. "Now come on." She led me through the hallway and then pointed to the kitchen door where my chin dropped again.

Alex and Ryan stood by the kitchen doors- the two that had been at each other's' throats all night. If not forever, side by side, in each tux and with their heads held up high. They stood tense but still and without fighting- without a word actually.

"Where did they get those tux's from?" I questioned, looking at my wife, she just shrugged. "Hey Finn."

The chubby boy had came through the door, he looked a bit more… like he usually did, he wasn't wearing a tux at least. But a brightly patterned short- sleeved button- up shirt and a neck tie. He did walk up to Fiona and I nicely though.

"Mr. Milligan…" I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow- was this really happening. "Mrs. Milligan. May I escort you to your table? After me please."

"Mrs. Milligan?" I whispered to Fiona following Finn. "I like it!" ¨

Then we were in the kitchen and I was left staring around the kitchen and gazing around the people all staring among the walls.

"Holey moly…"

Plates, cutlery and glasses. Drinks and bread, cookies, candles and everything else for a real New Year's celebration was put all around the place. And the best of all- children, big and small standing all around, silent and all holding their hands behind their backs. All dressed in their nicest clothes- although not all in dresses or tux. Even little Henry- now sleeping in May- Li's arms was wearing a bowtie.

"B- b- but…" I stuttered. "H- h- how?"

"Great stuff can happen when we work together." Finn answered. "Good and bad."

"This is going to explode." I couldn't help but say when I could finally talk without stuttering. "This is never going to last. Someone's going to trip and push someone, and everybody will be fighting again. There's no way this is going to last."

"Can't you just believe in them?" Fiona asked me, pretending to sound annoyed. "Or what do you say Finn? Can you make this work all night?"

"Of course, we can. We're the dumping ground."

"There was a bit of a disaster with the muffins." Sasha stepped forward. "But since Charlie really likes cooking she did start on something else. And we managed to scrape off whipped cream from some of the muffins…" Jody stepped forward next to her and lifted the lid of a plate he was holding. And not until now I realized also Tyler, Candi- Rose and Floss were holding plates of the same kind "…All fresh out of the oven- a Swedish specialty, Sticky chocolate cake with whipped cream… We also have bread and butter if you prefer that."

"I…" Still shocked by every move that came on I looked around. "…I think we'll have to have a taste of that cake… Swedish you say?" Bird came over, cut each large piece and put down on each plate, first my and Fiona's. Then continued with all of the other millions of plates in the room. Everywhere there seemed to have be put one at every single spot where someone would be able to sit.

"Mr. And Mrs. Milligan. Do you want to go first?" Politely, Jay had pulled out the two best chairs by the edge of the table and helped Fiona to push it back in. "I hope you enjoy your meal."

"Mhm." Fiona took her spoon and tried it first, I was still shocked. "This is delicious. This is better than any muffins. Mike… Come on, try it. Mike? Mr. Milligan… Come on." I barely had the time to react when Fiona took another spoon and then held it over the table to me. "Come on now, open up. Here comes the chew, chew train." I smirked, then did as I was told.

"Mhm." I said and nodded. "Delicious. I'm with you… But…" I looked around the room. "I know something better than any cake." I gestured out towards the rest of the kitchen. "Finally."

No one was fighting… There were just children, teenagers and adults all around the kitchen in peace, talking and laughing. Tasting the cake and absolutely falling in love with it- to use Jay's words- this is the best damn cake in the world.

"Excuse me…" Before finishing his piece Jay slid down from his high chair and the same did Bird. "It's two minutes left until midnight. And I and my brother have to go outside and sort out tonight's entertainment…"

My throat clenched- I had not given anyone any permission to get fireworks…

"Mike…" May- Li rubbed my arm. "…It's okay. I gave them the permission and bought it so… Let's not worry right now okay. If something goes wrong then there'll be plenty of time to worry about that afterwards…" She took another spoon of her cake. "And how can one worry with the best damn cake in the world?"

May- Li went back to eating, I had put my spoon down and had something much better than cake with only watching…

 **23: 59 PM**

In the light of the garden light I could see the two brothers getting down the hill to a kit of fireworks that were already put up.

"TEN…" Someone shouted and for the next we had all started counting together, shouting at the top of our lungs. "…NINE… EIGHT… SEVEN… SIX… FIVE…FOUR…"

We could all see Bird putting light on a match stick, then Jay taking it and on the exact right moment kneeling and putting it to the end of the string leading up to the firework before both he and Bird took a few steps back.

"…THREE… TWO… ONE…"

And then, at the one moment it reached midnight the first one from the brothers' kid flew into the skin and burst into a mix of golden and red flames. Then another one in blue, and another green.

There were bang's from more gardens with firework kits from down the street and the nearby blocks. But none as big and as bright as the ones from Jay and Bird's one.

As soon as it was over I could see the brothers high- fiving and then both jumping slightly. And then one, final piece of working shooting up towards the dark skies from their kids and disappearing in a mix of golden flames, the biggest and brightest of them all.

It wasn't until afterwards I did notice someone (Floss Guppy) stood on the table behind me. And I was just about to scold her for it when I looked up and saw she was holding a plastic mistletoe in her hand, right over the top of my and Fiona's heads.

I hadn't had someone to kiss beneath the mistletoe for thirty years. How could I not?

When I and Fiona's lips had touched each other's, the children were cheering all around. I couldn't help but laugh and had to break away from it- after a whole not so silent night of trouble…

"You're not forgetting what day it is today?" Taz asked, and it wasn't with the same confidence as before. "Are you?"

"No… It's not like you've reminded us over and over all through this night." I stroke her hair. "Or yesterday… or the day before that… And it's not like I've stocked up a whole cupboard of wrapped presents in a secret spot… Happy birthday Tazmyn."

 **12: 04 AM**

And they lived happily ever after

(Or at least until Taz accidentally put the tip of her braid into a candle so it caught fire. But that's a story for another day)

 **Taz was fine by the way. I might write a oneshot with what happens right after this one some time.**

 **Swedish sticky chocolate cake is so good, and so easy to make… I don't think I've ever made one but I've had when others have made and it is delicious. To use Jay's words- it's the best damn cake in the world. And to use Fiona's- better than any muffins.**

 **Random fact**

I was going to put this up on New Year's Eve. But I couldn't wait to show it to you and on New Year's Eve everybody will be too busy to read. So I decided to put it up now when I've finished it.


End file.
